Stumpy
Stumpy is one of the main protagonists of the French animated series, Kaeloo. Immature, naive, uncultivated and hyperactive, this squirrel loves everything that is violent and what is suspenseful, the more there is for the moment as much consciousness as a child of five years. Personality Stumpy is incredibly stupid, and he will believe almost anything told to him no matter how ridiculous it is. He can't even recite the alphabet correctly. However, he has displayed signs of intelligence on occasions, such as in "Let's Play the Very Special Episode" where he fools the rest of the main four and takes over the animation studio. He is fascinated by adventure, explosions, superpowers, intergalactic wars and the like. Stumpy aspires to be like his idol Mr. Coolskin (the hero of his favorite comic series), and sometimes also like his friend Mr. Cat. He hates books without pictures, sleeping and taking baths. Despite his naïve nature, Stumpy has shown an extremely perverted side of his personality at times. He has also expressed disapproval towards some of Kaeloo's games as he finds them boring or childish, although he usually enjoys playing. Stumpy has shown a bad side of his personality at times, such as in "Let's Play Paper Balls" when he tormented Quack Quack and Kaeloo for no reason at all. In "Let's Play Shaolin Fitness", he learns martial arts to get revenge on Mr. Cat for taking his stuff all the time, but after knocking him out he simply goes up to Quack Quack and does the exact same thing Mr. Cat did to him earlier, stating that his role must be filled. He also frequently does morally ambiguous things such as stealing money from his mother's purse to buy comic books. In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", he is the episode's main antagonist, and he manages to trick Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat and take over Cube Creative Studios at the end of the episode. Apparence Stumpy is a squirrel with reddish brown fur. He has red eyes. He has two large front teeth, as do real life squirrels. He wears a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves, just like Mr. Cat, and green sneakers. Triva * Stumpy is the most popular character among fans of the show. * His name originates from the fact that in the original concept for the show, he wasn't supposed to have hands. * Stumpy has died in several episodes, only to be fine by the next episode. * In France, he is voiced by Rémi Chapotot, the series' creator. * In English version, he is dubbed by Doug Rand * Stumpy's official bio states that he has 36 sisters, however, it is a running gag in the series that everyone (including himself) states that he has no sister. Gallery Mr Cat scares Stumpy.jpg Stupid stare.jpg Stressed.jpg 'I don't have any sister'.jpg|"I don't have any sister". One of the main gags 'You never get me'.jpg|"You never get ME !" 'Ouch!'.jpg|"Ouch!" Booty Dance.jpg 'I'M INNOCENT !!!'.jpg|"I'm INNOCENT !!!" Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Revived Category:Self-Aware Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Incompetent Category:Philanthropists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bond Protector Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Superheroes